


Kira Case: The truth unraveled

by DoomsdayMadeMeCry



Series: Lo que dejaron atrás [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Death Note Alternate Ending, Fav characters fucked up, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigations, Letters, M/M, Mello being a smartass, Minor L/Yagami Light, Newspapers, Unconventional Format, dramatic ending, finding out the truth, hidden affection, hopeless love, kinda sad, lawlight, mello writer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayMadeMeCry/pseuds/DoomsdayMadeMeCry
Summary: Años después del suceso que conmocionó a medio mundo, un ambicioso artículo se propone desvelar los misterios del abrupto desenlace del caso Kira y desmentir las falsedades que lo rodearon."La sociedad del momento se fijaba en su genio y no en la locura que lo acompañaba. Ahí el problema. Encontrar similitudes entre Light, una figura vestida de inocencia, y L, sencillo. Ver similitudes entre L y Kira, no tanto"."Sí, a ratos parecía que se odiaban, pero cuando uno se fijaba en los pequeños detalles se daba cuenta de que se llevaban bien. Frente a nosotros casi no hablaban. Pero L y Light se entendían".





	Kira Case: The truth unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome por la cabeza, y por fin me decidí a acabar de escribir y subirla.   
> Espero que os guste! Hacedme saber qué opináis en los comentarios.   
> Mil gracias por leer!!!!

**Kira Case: The truth unraveled**

* * *

 

Antes de nada, me gustaría explicar por qué hablo de esto después de tanto tiempo. Hace un par de meses, me encontré con un extranjero recién llegado, que traía un montón de preguntas. Esta persona, a la que no se me permite describir, me contó que había conocido al que en su día fue L. Dadas las vinculaciones de ese nombre con mi hermano, acabamos charlando en un café hasta muy tarde. No miento si digo que esta persona, a la que me referiré como M, me sorprendió con una tanda de historias asombrosas protagonizadas por el detective.

Siempre me pregunté por qué lo hizo. Todo. El interés común nos movió a entrevistar a los que se vieron involucrados, tanto personalmente, como en la investigación. Así aparecieron las piezas de un puzzle que, cuando lo terminamos de montar (en esto el mérito es más de M que mío), no acabábamos de creérnoslo. Dudo que lo que digamos despierte la simpatía de nadie, a mi hermano le precede su reputación, cosa que entiendo. Jamás apoyé las acciones de Kira.

M y yo pasamos meses recopilando información, hasta que lo convencí para escribir este artículo acompañado de las pruebas. Nos encerramos durante una semana en un estudio, ahí escuchó lo que pensaba con el portátil en el regazo, decía que sin mi punto de vista le daría un enfoque equivocado. Algo como: "si lo escribo por mi cuenta, no seré objetivo". Le agradezco que me prestase su forma de escribir, que es mucho mejor que la mía, y el que corrigiese mi introducción. Sobre todo, quiero darle las gracias porque sé que no es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y lo mucho que admira a L.

夜神 粧裕.

* * *

Light y L eran sombras el uno del otro. Desde el principio se habían posicionado como antagonistas, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: Kira empezaba donde L acababa. Aunque eso no lo sabía nadie, salvo los participantes del juego, una ruleta rusa muy distorsionada.

Claro que cualquiera podría resaltar la manera en que sus inteligencias se equiparaban, o cómo pensaban en sincronía, sus objetivos, la perseverancia en ambos... sí, se podrían establecer mil y un paralelismos entre L y Light, pero eso no haría más que obviar la mediocridad del observador. El mundo veía a Light, el chico brillante con un sentido de la justicia igual de sobresaliente, no a Kira el vil asesino. La sociedad del momento se fijaba en su genio y no en la locura que lo acompañaba. Ahí el problema. Encontrar similitudes entre Light, una figura vestida de inocencia, y L, sencillo. Ver similitudes entre L y Kira, no tanto. Desde luego, resulta normal, el público solo conocía una parte de la historia, en la que L y Light eran enemigos mortales. Esta misma percepción se tergiversó con lo que el mundo pensó que fue el final del enfrentamiento del siglo. Los periódicos sensacionalistas se alimentaron de la ocurrencia, y periodistas de verdadero renombre lo compararon con un relato de Arthur Conan Doyle.

Nunca se definió de manera acertada la relación que Kira y L mantuvieron, algunos entrevistadores que hablaron con alumnos de Tôô se acercaron diciendo que fingían ser amigos. Habría que empezar revelando que el mismísimo L llegó a llamar a Light su primer y único amigo. Para que se entienda, el contexto es fundamental pero, en la medida de lo posible, tan solo se harán referencia a detalles ya bien sabidos por lo mediático del caso y lo que a algún mentecato se le fue de la lengua, la intención de estas palabras no es lanzar más carnaza a los articulistas poco profesionales.

Situándonos en el período de confinamiento de Light Yagami, una de sus tretas para librarse de las sospechas que pesaban sobre él, es donde comienza todo.

Algunos miembros del equipo que entonces colaboraba con L se quedaban hasta la madrugada participando en la investigación. Los más afortunados iban a sus casas para asearse y pasar unas horas con sus familias. Trabajaban hasta que no podían más y se quedaban dormidos del cansancio. Un caso tan complejo lo justificaba, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que muchas veces pasaban varios días seguidos sin dormir. En una de aquellas ocasiones un miembro del grupo escuchó una conversación entre el detective y el sospechoso.

' _El resto estaban durmiendo, y yo me había despertado por casualidad. L casi nunca descansaba, así que no me resultó extraño verle despierto_ ' nos contó el agente (ver página … de la transcripción de entrevista II).

Cabe decir que L había mandado la instalación de un equipo de vigilancia en la celda de Light durante su confinamiento, este equipo funcionaba para monitorizarle, pero también como vía de comunicación. L disponía de un micrófono que emitía a través de unos altavoces situados en la celda, por lo que si quería interrogar al sospechoso no necesitaría estar presente. Aquella noche, L mantenía una conversación con su sospechoso a cerca de un libro.

Las charlas nocturnas sucedieron durante todo el tiempo que Light permaneció en la celda, su contenido es incierto, en general se sabe que los temas iban desde literatura hasta ciencia, acompañados con las reflexiones brillantes de la mente inquieta de L.

Una vez se puso fin al encierro de Light, comienza el período en el que se puede decir que la relación profundizó. El joven había llegado al extremo para disipar las dudas a cerca de su culpabilidad, logrando convencer a todo el equipo de su inocencia. Salvo a L, por supuesto. En base a esta situación L tomó las precauciones necesarias para vigilar a su sospechoso, pese a la desaprobación del equipo, que empezaba a verle como a alguien resentido y paranóico. Desde luego, no supieron cuánto se equivocaban hasta el final y la confesión de Amane.

Estas circunstancias propiciaron un acercamiento mayor entre ambos, con el objetivo de vigilarle a Light no se le permitía alejarse de L, por lo que su rutina diaria pasaba a ser la del detective. En contra de lo que muchos pensarán, vivir con su némesis, no potenció una animositud mal guardada. De hecho, la negatividad que había entre ellos nacía de una gran rivalidad, más que de un odio arraigado. Simplemente, sus personalidades se parecían tanto que chocaban. No cabe duda de que el lector asociará a esta parte los numerosos relatos de peleas a los que se les dio tanta difusión. Por ello, convendría resaltar que no se peleaban diariamente, como se ha repetido a lo largo de los años, en realidad tan solo llegaron a las manos en dos ocasiones, durante menos de cinco minutos, frente a "aquella pelea de media hora en la que los separaron". Otra historia falsa más.

Claro que los detalles escapaban a la vista de los policías, demasiado ocupados con un caso tan grande como para desviar su atención a la dinámica complicada de dos jóvenes. El más callado del grupo, y si se me permite, de los más espabilados, fue el único que reparó en las muestras de "consideración mutua" entre ambos.

' _Sí, a ratos parecía que se odiaban, pero cuando uno se fijaba en los pequeños detalles se daba cuenta de que se llevaban bien. Frente a nosotros casi no hablaban. Pero L y Light se entendían, puede que tanto que por eso no lo vimos venir_ ', extraigo de las transcripciones de las entrevistas este fragmento, que resulta bastante ilustrativo.

Pero, en el caso de que no baste, se podría poner de relieve algunos de esos detalles. Por ejemplo, que Light preparaba los cafés para los dos, que si se quedaban hasta tarde analizando datos Light aparecía tapado con una manta salida de la nada, o que en sus ratos libres el muchacho se había paseado con un libro nuevo, que no había podido comprar porque no se le permitía salir.

Yagami gozó del privilegio de conocer a una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo. Mientras que L, que ya sabía la identidad de su oponente desde el principio, pudo observar facetas de Light que, seguramente, no había mostrado a nadie antes. En definitiva, encontraron un amigo en el otro.

Tras los sucesos que siguieron a sus muertes, pocas cosas quedaron de aquellos días: un tablero de ajedrez escondido en el cajón olvidado de un rascacielos, grabaciones que jamás saldrán a la luz y las palabras que se enterraron con ambos.

Cuando los titulares comenzaron a bombardear al mundo entero, la confusión confirió con una gran ventaja a los medios que supieron ofrecer la versión de la historia más interesante. Con las prisas por abarcar la mayor audiencia se olvidaron de informarse. Razón demás por la que rondan tantos relatos fantásticos. La población se quedó con la versión más cómoda de aceptar, que L y Kira habían caído del rascacielos en el ardor de una pelea. Imaginar una lluvia de puñetazos en una azotea bajo la tormenta de aquella tarde, en la que los enemigos se aproximan cada vez más al borde, hasta empujarse, resulta mucho más suculento que la simple verdad.

Nadie lo pudo averiguar, porque jamás se conocieron las imágenes. De hecho, hubo que mover cielo y tierra para encontrarlas. Para prevenir que el vídeo captado por las numerosas cámaras de seguridad se viralizase en la red, se destruyó, la última copia desaparecerá con la persona que nos la mostró. No lo preferiría de otra manera.

A estas alturas, todo lector debe de preguntarse qué fue lo que pasó. Bien, pues es así de sencillo. L y Kira no cayeron del edificio durante un supuesto forcejeo, saltaron.

L no había llamado a Light, su enemigo, a la azotea del edificio para provocar un enfrentamiento. Light ni siquiera sabía en un primer lugar que había subido ahí. Aquella tarde L desapareció durante un par de horas y Light se encargó de ir a buscarle. Por sorprendente que pueda parecer, los dos acostumbraban ir ahí para despejarse.

Toda teoría sobre una pelea carece de veracidad. Light se vió cara a cara con su amigo, que permanecía de pie bajo la lluvia, sabedor de que los esquemas del otro le matarían pronto. En base a sus interacciones y lo que conocemos del desenlace de la historia, solo se puede aventurar que Light se dió de bruces con la realidad y aceptó que no quería asesinar a su amigo, o, mejor dicho, no se sentía capaz.

Los dos se entendían perfectamente, y supieron que, de un modo metafórico, se habían arrinconado el uno al otro. En el vídeo se ve a los dos hablando apesadumbrados, porque eran conscientes de que ya no controlaban las piezas. El caso no se solucionaría sin la sangre de uno. Engañaron al juego de la única forma posible. Terminando la partida juntos.


End file.
